jalen_sonic_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros.
"Now all we have to do is play the waiting game." This article is about a Jalen Sonic Gamer show, movie, episode, or product that has not yet premiered or been released. Information may change as the release date nears. "Blocked by JSG''"'' This article has been protected from editing, If you would like to edit, Send a request." Super Smash Bros. is an upcoming Japanese-American animated independent action comedy film based on the Japanese video game series of the same name and the game, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It was directed and written by Milton Colon, and distributed by Toho in Japan, And Indie Rights in America, This is the first movie from JSG to be Distributed by Indie Rights, the second is Undertale. Super Smash Bros. is the first film to be animated in-house of Jalen Sonic Gamer Animation Studios. It was also produced by Smash Ball, Studios. a company formed between a joint investment between Jalen Sonic Gamer, Nintendo, Lilysketch and VVMax Productions. JSG has Done Super Smash Bros. with a Team, But for his upcoming Phantasy Star movie, He wants to do all the work (Including the animation) By himself. Cast * drdark7 as Mario, In Italian-American Plumber who leads everyone. * JakeBochenek as Sonic, A Hedgehog who can run at Super Sonic Speeds. * EliTheMagmawolf as Mega Man, A Humanoid Robot built for Combat. * JSG as PAC-MAN, The Iconic Arcade Game Character. Production 4 Years after the Success of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U . Jalen Colon decided to make a Super Smash Bros. Film. He hosted a Casting Call on Casting Call Club on August 17, 2018. Colon wrote the script based on SSB 4(3DS, Wii U Version) Instead of Super Smash Bros Ultimate.(Which came out 4 months later). Colon had to strike a deal with Indie Rights Inc. to release the movie. Colon had difficulties finding an Animator, He looked for animators on Youtube that animated Smash Bros-related content. Shortly after all the Character roles were filled, Colon set up a Smash Bros chat on Discord, Where the Production Crew can communicate. In March 2019, Colon announced that he wanted the film to be released by Warner Bros Pictures. Leaving everyone upset with him, Eventually he lost an actor, He then said that everything he comes up with is stupid, Colon then announced that the film was gonna be a Youtube film, Which everyone thought at first. Later within the year, Colon announced that the film was going back to a theatrical film and a revival of the deal with Indie Rights Inc. Colon opened Smash Ball, Studios (A production company that can produce Smash Bros-Related content) On May 14, 2019, Elise Roper posted an image on the Discord server saying Pokemon: Detective Pikachu Writers Reveal Ideas for Smash Bros Movie, Colon was worried and panicked, Colon then stated that they had the idea first. And that the Film will still be in development. He found BuzzProductions to be the animator. He emailed him. Colon then said that the film will be In Production during the summer and will be released probably in 2020 or by the end of this year. On June 20th, 2019, JSG said that production is delayed to August, because he has no animator. On July 8, 2019 JSG meet Lilysketch, a female animator, whom JSG might be able to work with. July 13, 2019 was a big day for the movie,Lilysketch made a deal and joined the server, JSG made alot of adjustments and leaked Mario's design on Youtube. Short Film On May 25, 2019, Colon announced that a short film will be released with the Movie, It was originally "Inklings Don't wear Socks" The short is about a Group of Inklings who couldn't get in the Airport due to the fact they're not matching the required clothing, as to not wearing socks. However, JSG decided to make a different Short Film titled, The Rare One, Where an Inkling participates in a Number of Turf Wars to collect a Rare Weapon, Finally, JSG decided to come up with a different short film. "Vive la France" where Glass Joe puts up a staff meeting with other Punch-Out!! boxers. Category:Movies